


Shiro Cubed

by BachewBachew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT OF SHANCE BONDING MOMENTS, AND SVANCE BONDING MOMENTS AS WELL, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Lance (Voltron), HOT DAMN DADDY, KURON AND LANCE BONDING MOMENTS TOO, LANCE IS GAY FOR SHIRO, Lance has three Shiros to himself, M/M, SPACE PADRE, Season 3 Spoilers, Some Klance bonding moments, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron Season 3 Spoilers, happy lance, slow burn shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachewBachew/pseuds/BachewBachew
Summary: The real Shiro comes back! Only... to find his team with two other Shiros! Lance is happy the original Shiro from their universe is back but with the other two Shiro's wooing him, he doesn't know how to deal with the one from their dimension wooing him as well.





	1. Is He Our Shiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is based off of blk-l's fanart of the three Shiro's fighting over Lance. Check it out over her tumblr page here: [Blk-l's Tumblr](https://blk-l.tumblr.com/)

Shiro was definitely back. He wasn't dreaming. But if he really was back, why... why is there two of him?

"Shiro! You're back!" Keith said, the first to run towards him and basically collided head first into him with a bear hug, making Shiro topple over the shorter ravenette. The leader of Voltron chuckled and hugged him back, happy to see his teammates. He looked at Lance during the hug, the other not showing how he really felt as he usually did.

"Good to have you back." Lance simply said, giving him a soft smile as he did so.

"Good to be back Lance." Shiro told him, returning the smile.

"SHIRO!" He heard his name yet again, the yellow and green paladins rushing towards him and got into a group hug with him.

"Oh, it's good to have you back Shiro!" Hunk stated with a content sigh. "Oh wait wait wait, guys, we still don't officially know if he's the real Shiro or not." Hunk reminded them, stopping the group hug and backed away as if Shiro was some sort of foreign object.

Everyone, even the two other Shiros who followed them, looked at Hunk, the group snapping into reality once again.

"Yeah, and with these two bogus Shiros, this Shiro could be a trap." Allura calmly suggested, knowing it might upset some of the paladins with her choice of words.

"Allura, how can you say that? I know Shiro. This is him. You guys all believed, well, except Sven since we've seen him before, that that other Shiro was the original Shiro. There was a reason why the Black Lion didn't respond to him and that was why. Because it wasn't the real Shiro." Keith told her, the rest looking down in shame.

"Hey, I am the black paladin!" The clone said, frowning as they kept talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Well, if we still have any doubts we can use the lie detector Hunk and Pidge made on this Shiro as well." Coran suggested, pointing up a finger to prove his... well... Point.

"Keith..." Lance said with a small sigh.

"I know you believe he's the real Shiro, but haven't you thought of the possibility that he could be another clone Zarkon made or from a similar alternate universe to ours? No offense Shiro." Lance said, putting his hand on Keith's right shoulder as he said so.

"None taken Lance." Shiro sighed, knowing they were just being cautious since they have been tricked before.

The red paladin sighs, knowing everyone wants to believe in Keith that this was their Shiro. The Shiro who was with them from the start of their journey as being paladins of Voltron.

"Okay. Start the lie detector and we'll work things from there."


	2. Shiro Came Back. They Didn't Blame it All on Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was right. Shiro did come back to them. But how will Lance feel about three Shiros trying to woo him?

Shiro passed the lie detector test. Keith was correct about his hunch and everyone apologized to him for that, especially Lance but Keith told him Lance was being the smarter one out of both of them which he really appreciated. Keith sighed as he sat down next to Shiro, wanting to catch up on things.

"Anything you remember?" Keith asked him, knowing it might be hard for Shiro to talk about but he needed answers on why he was gone from them for so long.

"I... I was on a Galra ship... I guess I was being examined again... It just reminded me when they took off my arm so I had to get myself out of there." Shiro said, sighing as leaned back on the wall as he recalled his memory.

"Before you vanished, Black teleported you there... Maybe it thought it was protecting you?"

"By putting me on a Galra ship? That's handing me right to the enemy's hands Keith."

"Yes, but, remember when you were with us during the time we were trying to defeat Zarkon? He... He was controlling your Lion." Keith softly said, Shiro looking away as he does recall the memory, but only faintly.

"Yes, I remember. How's Lance doing as the red paladin?" He asked, knowing they had to find replacement paladins when he was gone. He knew how much he loved Blue and felt bad for making Lance transition to another Lion.

"Good. He had trouble in the start because of how fast Red is but he's gotten better." Keith said but looked up and he saw Sven and the Shiro clone, they call him Shiro 2.0 now that they have gotten their original Shiro back, on both sides of Lance again, the former Blue paladin blushing as he was bombarded with flirtatious comments left and right.

"God that's annoying to watch. It's been happening ever since Sven came along." Keith grumbled, annoyed and irritated that these shenanigans were still going on. Everyone knew Shiro liked Lance but the boy was too naive to see it. But even with Sven coming into their universe and the clone Shiro Zarkon had the druids create, Lance still didn't figure it out yet. Even Hunk was trying to tell him but Lance apparently brushed it off and said that it was just Shiro being Shiro.

"How about we spar together?" Shiro 2.0 asked him, his hands on Lance's waist and it was dangerously moving closely towards Lance's ass, only making the Red paladin blush when he felt it.

"No no no, he's going to train with me. He is the sharp shooter after all." Sven said.

"Who's the other Shiro? That looks like the younger me?" Shiro asked Keith, wanting to be caught up on the gist of things.

"That's Sven. We encountered him in an alternate universe where the Altean empire is bad and the Guns of Mamora, similar to the Blade of Mamora I'm guessing, were a resistance trying to over take the Altean empire. I guess during the time he's spent in our universe he's taken a liking to Lance..." Keith said, sighing as he tried his best to ignore them.

"Lance, who will you be sparing with?" They both asked, making Lance very uncomfortable which made Shiro sigh. He wanted to do something to help him but the Black paladin knew that if he were to intervene, it'd probably cause Lance more stress.

"How.. How about Sven? Shiro, I spent time with you yesterday..." He said, not even bothering adding the 2.0 to his name because though he was a clone, he didn't need to be treated as if he was a robot."

"Good! Let's go then~" Sven said, swatting Shiro 2.0's hand away from Lance's waist, making the other Shiro grit his teeth a bit but sighed, giving up the fight for now. He looked at Shiro and Keith talking to each other, walking forward to them and sat next to the real deal.

"So, you're the real Champion." Shiro 2.0 said.

"Please don't call me that." Shiro sighed, hating that title he's been given.

"I'll go and monitor Sven and Lance." Keith said, heading to the training room in the Castle.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked his clone.

"Although I haven't spent much time with Lance like you have... I came to have feelings for him."

"So?" Shiro asked him, not really caring that two other people who looked like him started to like Lance as well. He knew Lance likes him (even though he denies it) and that's what matters the most.

"I want you, to give Lance to me." Shiro 2.0 said without any hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to call Clone!Shiro, so... uh, Shiro 2.0 for now unless Lance decides to give him a name :P  
> Does anyone want to be a cowriter for both of my on going fics? It'd help and I'd feel like it'd also give me more motivation for me to continue these as well.


	3. Every Shiro Wants Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith does his best to persuade Shiro to confessing to Lance. And Sven? Well, Sven threatens to take Lance away from Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic! Because of that I'll do my very best to update once a week or even once a day since it is summer.

“I want you to give Lance to me.” Shiro 2.0 said without any hesitation. Shiro looked at him, baffled he would even say such a thing.

“... Why should I give him to you?” He asked the clone, glaring a little bit as he waited for the other to respond.

“Simple. Because you don’t deserve him.” Shiro 2.0 said, making Shiro emit a small growl at the other’s explanation.

“None of us deserve him!” He said, pointing at Shiro 2.0’s chest, trying his best to keep himself composed but he feared he might snap soon and get into a fist fight with him.

“Because you lied about being the real Shiro, and Sven isn’t even from our universe. And I… I couldn’t be there for Lance and the team when they needed me the most. None of us deserve to even keep Lance by our side.” He sighed, putting his hand down.

“That won’t make us stop trying to win him over Shirogane.” Shiro 2.0 said with a small laugh, not even fazed at all at the other’s explanation.

“If you do anything to hurt Lance, I won’t hesitate to personally throw you off this ship myself.” Shiro growled, going to the training room to see how Lance was doing with Sven, not even liking his clone one bit. Was that how he really acted? An arrogant bastard? Surely that wasn’t him. The druids have probably had no clue on who he really was so they must have guessed his personality when they were making Shiro 2.0. It would surely explain why the Shiro the team has found on the Galra spacecraft was acting a bit strange.

He got to the training deck, going to where Keith was and leaned against the wall.

“Now I know exactly how you feel Keith. That… That clone is so annoying. Am I really like that?” He asked him, worried that one day he might become like Shiro 2.0.  Keith laughed as he watched Sven and Lance competing over who was the best sharp shooter but they were neck and neck to each other when it came to their skills.

“No Shiro you’re nothing like him at all.” He said but stopped to think for a bit. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything about Shiro confessing to Lance but he knew Lance is kind of ignoring Shiro for some reason so maybe now wasn’t the best time. But even though it wasn’t the best time, he wanted those other Shiro’s off of Lance. And with the real Shiro back, he can do just that.

“Hey Shiro… I… I think you should tell Lance how you really feel.” Keith softly said, making sure the others couldn’t hear him.

Shiro was watching Sven and Lance playfully arguing with each other about their marksmanship skills but when he heard Keith’s words he blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?” He asked, pretending as if he never heard what the former Red paladin said to him.

“I said, you need to tell Lance how you truly feel about him. If you spell it out to him, he’ll tell you he likes you back. Trust me.” Keith said with a small sigh, not even trying to be quiet anymore since they are being extremely loud with each other.

“I told you I’m the best Sven!” Lance boasted, twirling the red bayard in his hands but knocked it on his forehead by accident, causing him to drop it in pain and he rubbed the spot where the bayard hit him. “Ow…”

“And that, is called karma my friend.” Sven said with a laugh. “So, since we’re done, what should we do now?”

“I… I was actually thinking about resting in my room.”

“Oh? Is that an invitation?” Sven asked him with a small smirk on his lips, causing Lance to blush a bit due to the fact that Sven’s voice just went three octaves deeper than it normally is.

“I… No. No it isn’t. So… Uh… Train with Keef over there if you’re bored. Or Shiro. You can tell him about your world.” Lance said before bolting off, not wanting to be followed by Sven to his room.

“Ah, there he goes.” Sven disappointingly said. “So, you’re Shiro.” He said, walking towards Keith and Shiro.

“I think you need to tell him.” Keith said again with a small sigh, hating how stubborn Shiro was being right now.

“Tell me what?” Sven asked, now interested in their conversation.

“Not you Sven. Besides, we weren’t talking about you and it’s none of your business.” Keith told him, trying his best not to let his anger get to him so easily. As their leader, he needed to keep a cool head. Besides, patience yields focus.

“Oh, it is if it’s about little blue.” Sven said with a chuckle, having a hunch that it was Lance they were talking about just now.

“Sven, we’re not telling you anything. And Keith, patience yields focus.” He said with a small sigh. “I’m going to check how Pidge is doing. She said she’s got some information on where Matt might be.”

“I’ll check with Allura and Coran to see if we got anything else on Prince Lotor.” Keith said, sighing as well and walked in the opposite direction Shiro did. Before he could step foot outside of the training deck though, Sven stopped him.

“What?” Shiro asked him, trying to be careful not to make it sound so spiteful.

“Just a warning for you Shiro. I like Lance. And I won’t hesitate to take you away from him. I know how he feels about you but he has a soft spot for both me and Shiro er… 2.0. We’ll make sure you won’t be able to keep him for yourself.” He told him.

“What makes you so sure of that?” Shiro asked.

“I just know we will."


	4. Kuron? Kuron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives a name to the clone Shiro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... I did this around 4:28am till 5:26am without an ounce of sleep. I am sorry for any mistakes that might have been made during this chapter. Forgive meeeeee.

Shiro sighed as he leaned his back against the wall in his room, conflicted that the other Shiros were now competing for Lance’s hand. He honestly didn’t want to join in the competition because he knows it’ll make things worse on Lance’s end. But at the same time he really wanted to so he can get those pesky flies out of the way. Ever since he met Lance and started to get to know him more and more he developed feelings for the younger male. Shiro knew of his flirtatious ways of course but he felt like if Lance really set his mind on one person he wouldn’t really show off that flirtatious side… Well… it’s a theory and then again, Lance does seem like the type who would flirt with anybody even if he was really committed in a relationship.

But since Shiro came back it seems as if things have dialed down a bit ever since the former Blue paladin has been bombarded with flirtatious comments from both Shiros left and right. Shiro sighed and laid down, wanting to take a nap since thinking about the situation Lance is in is giving him a headache.

\----

Lance found himself in a sticky situation once again. Both Shiros are arguing who Lance should hang out with even though there were plenty of other people they could hang out with in the Castle. There’s Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura… Hell even Keith should be an option for them but for some damn reason they’re so fixated on him! And Lance cannot figure out why!

“You got him yesterday. Give him to me!” The Shiro clone argued.

When Shiro had supposedly came back to them a couple months before, the clone Shiro and Lance really, as Keith would put it, ‘bonded’ over the time they were tracking Lotor’s movements. Lance has a soft spot for the clone Shiro even though he did lie to them about the fact that he was a spy for Zarkon and Haggar. Lance was the first one to forgive him aferwards and once he did, the team slowly forgave him too since the clone Shiro didn’t really know he was being used as a simple pawn for Zarkon.

“Well, I still want to spend time with him! I don’t know when I’ll be going back to my universe and it could be any random moment.” Sven complained, crossing his arms and pouted like a child who couldn’t get any candy from the candy store.

Sven was a mysterious man. They worked together to stop the Alteans in his world from getting the weird dimensional space rock. During that time Sven literally saved Lance. He… admittedly has a soft spot for him too.

“Hey guys… Uh, I… I kind of need space too.” Lance said with a small nervous chuckle, feeling as if he was in a middle of a battle field.

“Oh, but we’re in space Lance. Why would you need more space if you’re already in it?” The clone Shiro remarked, smirking at his own space pun.

Although it was dumb it did make Lance laugh, cracking up a small smile which pleased the other Shiros.

“Fine. You have him for today. But tomorrow’s my day. Or… Or Lance’s if he needs a break from us.” Sven said with a small chuckle, walking away from the two and went off to do who knows what. Possibly train since that was what he mostly did in the castle.

The clone Shiro, as the rest of Team Voltron liked calling him (though Lance thinks that’s a mean name to give him and is still trying to figure out what name besides ‘Shiro’ to officially give him), walked towards him and looked at Lance.

“So… what are we going to do today? Or… Do you… need that space?” The clone Shiro asked him.

He was a bit too close to Lance’s personal comfort and once he realized it, it made him blush a bit. The composed, flirtatious Lance… Blushing because someone annoyingly hot is too close to him.

“Ah… Uh… N-no.” He stammered, meaning to say he wanted space but couldn’t because in actuality he wanted to spend the day with the clone Shiro.

“Okay. What will it be? Taste testing Hunk’s food goo cuisines? Swimming in the Altean pool? Race around the castle halls?” The clone listed off some activities they have previously done before. Even though he wasn’t the real Shiro, he still acted a lot like him but Lance can see him slowly becoming a different person, which is good since the former blue paladin wants the clone Shiro to have his own identity.

“Ah, I was actually thinking about coming up a name for you. Aren’t you tired of being compared to Shiro? Keith… tends to do that a lot for some reason. ‘You don’t eat the way Shiro eats.’ Or ‘That’s not the way Shiro fights.’” Lance said with a small frown, making the clone Shiro tap on his own chin for a bit as he thought about it.

Well, if it was Lance naming him then he wouldn’t mind at all. “Alright. I’ll change my name then if it bothers you that much.” The clone said with a small smile, ruffling the younger male’s beautiful brunette hair which made Lance step back and glare at him a bit.

“Ay dios mios! What did I say about that! It takes forever to comb my hair!” Lance complained but Shiro disregarded the other’s complaint and laughed it off and started to walk with Lance to Lance’s room, a place they frequently hung at too and vice versa with the clone Shiro’s room.

But now that the real Shiro’s back, the clone doesn’t really have his own room anymore. He does want his room close to Lance’s like it was before so he was hoping he can snag the second closest room to Lance’s.

“Alright, we can listen to some music while we make a list of names!” Lance said in a cheerful tone, making the clone Shiro quietly chuckle to himself. It was stuff like this that made the man feel… like a real man. As if he was really a human being and not some dumb clone other people think he is.

The clone Shiro stepped inside Lance’s room and the door automatically closed behind him. Lance sat on his bed and Shiro sat next to Lance, not really minding the fact that he was super close to him once again.

Lance of course, noticed the obvious but tried not to think about it too much. ‘It’s nothing. It’s just Shiro… Er…. his way of being him.’ He reminded himself in his own thoughts.

He took out the orange phone Pidge lent him a couple months back and picked out a song from his playlist for them to listen as they thought of names.

“You have to give me some suggestions as well okay?” Lance told him and the clone Shiro simply nodded his head.

“Let’s see…. Charlie!” He said out loud, the name making the clone Shiro cringe a bit inside.

“Why the hell do I look like a Charlie to you?” The clone asked him with a loud laugh. The laugh only made Lance hit the phone on top of clone Shiro’s head, making the other shut up instantly and he cleared his throat. “Uh, continue darling.”

The Cuban boy felt his cheeks heat up once more but he ignored the pet name the clone Shiro would sometimes call him when they were alone.

“What about… Alexander?” The clone suggested.

“You mean like… Alexander Graham Bell? He was the one who designed the first operating telephone you know.” Lance said, inputting it on the phone but thought about it for a bit longer and shook his head.

“No, definitely no. It sounds like a dog’s name for some reason.”

“Charlie sounds like a dog’s name more than Alexander does!” The clone argued, puffing his cheeks out a bit and he crossed his arms.

“Okay okay I’ll put it down. Stop making that face.” Lance teased, poking his nose before thinking about more names again.

“Oooh I got it! No no wait I don’t.” Lance said with a small sigh.

After a few more minutes, Lance and the clone Shiro felt as if they were running out of name ideas to give to clone Shiro. Lance flopped down on the bed with the phone in his hand, feeling like all of his brain power was wasted.

“Ugh, I wish we could get some internet up here… It’s be easier to find and lookup names.” He said with a small sigh. He lied down on his bed for a bit but suddenly shot back up, scaring clone Shiro when he did so.

“W-what?” He asked Lance.

“I got it! I got your name! Kuron! Though means clone in Japanese, it just sounds super cool!” Lance said with a soft smile. “Maybe we can call you Kuro for short.”

The clone Shiro… well, now he should call himself Kuron. Yes. Kuron. He likes it. A lot. Well anyways, Kuron smiled and hugged Lance. After all, even though Kuron had put in some suggestions it was Lance who thought of his new name.

“I love it.” He said, softly kissing Lance’s forehead without much thought. But once they’ve both realized what he has done they both pulled away from each other, Kuron apologizing to Lance with a blush on his cheeks. “Oh, uh, sorry…”

“N-no.. It’s fine. I… I liked it…” Lance softly admitted, now just realizing that he has feelings for Kuron.

Kuron looked at him with much love in his eyes and he scooted towards the other, closing the gap between them. “Ah, then… Could… Excuse me… May I kiss you? On the lips… I-if you don’t want me to you don’t--”

Before Kuron could say anything else, Lance surprisingly kissed him back, making Kuron shut up. They lingered on each other’s lips, the other not wanting to pull away at all but Lance did, his cheeks redder than they usually were before.

“Ah… Uh…”

Before anyone of them could say anything, Hunk knocked on Lance’s door, causing Lance to jump back and hit his head on the low ceiling, making him wince in pain.

“Ow!” He exclaimed, causing Kuron to get worried for the one he likes.

“Hey Lance! You wanna try some food goo dishes I made?” Hunk asked him from the other side of the door.

“Uh, yeah! Kuron’s gonna come with too!” Lance said, pausing the music on the phone so they didn’t have to raise their voices as much as they were right now.

“Kuron?”

“The clone Shiro.”

“Ohhhh, okay. Well, you guys meet me down in the kitchen.” And with that, Hunk’s heavy footsteps were getting farther away from Lance’s door.

“So, I guess we should be heading there now.” Lance said, trying to pretend as nothing happened.

“Yeah… I guess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue I totally kissedblocked??? you guys! (well also the chickenblock but yeah).
> 
> Anyways, things might get steamy~~ Or not. Depending how I want things to go next chapter xD
> 
> And thank you guys so much for all of your beautiful comments, kudoses and hits on this fanfiction of mine. I'm surprised that it has already gained so much popularity over the course of three (ish) days! Your support, kind comments, and constructed criticism is what gives me the energy and hype (for a lack of a better word mind you it's 5:30am rn) to keep writing this fanfiction. I'll see you guys in chapter five!
> 
> Also due to popular demand in the comments Shiro 2.0 will now be called Kuron.


	5. Their Obsession with Lance... and... Getting Under Shiro's Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven and Kuron talk about why Kuron's been so happy for the last couple of quintents. They also try and figure out what to do with Lance that'll get under Shiro's skin because, well... Teasing Lance is their favorite thing to do since Lance is their favorite person on the Castle and they just want to make Shiro very uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIVE IS ALL ABOUT SVEN AND KURO'S BROMANCE GUYS. They gossip a lot and they really care for each other sdfojsodgjpgh I loved writing this chapter and I know more chapters like this are gonna come. Sven and Kuron interactions are my favorite thing in the world now. FORGET SVEN X SLAV (YES ITS A THING I SAW FANART )

Sven wasn’t really liking how happy the clone Shiro was being. Well, apparently Lance has thought of a name for him and now he had to address the other Shiro as “Kuron”. What a strange name to give the clone. Anyways, as stated earlier, Sven thought it was weird how cheerful Kuron has been the past few days. And if he had to guess anything, it had to be because of Lance because no one can make him that happy during the span of… Three quintents? Sounds about right… Sven sighed as he tapped Kuron’s shoulder who jumped in surprise.

“Didn’t I tell you not to sneak up on people?” Kuron told him with a frown, Sven ignoring that comment since it was always mostly how he started a conversation when someone wasn’t doing anything at the time.

“What’s up?” Kuron asked, brushing off Sven’s annoying attitude.

“Why have you been so… happy lately?” Sven asked him, his head tilting a bit as he tried figuring out what Lance could have done that would have made this man so happy. Maybe Lance hugged him? Or… Quiznack… No! Kuron couldn’t even make the first move if he even wanted too.

“Did you have sex with Lance?!” He asked with wide eyes, settling on that theory for now.

Kuron blushed at the other’s question, waving his hands frantically around to try and calm the other down. “No! What are you thinking Sven! That’s not it! Lance… and I only… Uh, we only kissed. I kept remembering how close he was to the other… me… The original me. And I wanted to get to Lance first before he did because I know how scared he is of making the first move. And Lance reminded me that I’m my own person…” He explained. “Sorry, I knew you wanted to steal the kiss first…” He apologized. The two have unexpectedly gotten a lot closer ever since Kuron started to talk more to Sven when Sven unexpectedly got trapped in their universe. Now the team and Kuron as well are all trying to help the poor man get back to his own universe so he can get back to the Guns of Gamara. Because of that, they do consider themselves close friends and with the real Shiro back, reality hit them. Well, the reality that knowing Lance could potentially be taken away from them hit them hard.

“Ohhh, so that’s what happened.” Sven said with a sigh of relief. If they had sex he would have really freaked out since they did make a promise that they would have a threesome, as weird as it sounds, for their first time because though they are friends, they get jealous of each other very easily when it came to Lance.

“Well, anyways, how was that? The kiss I mean.” Sven asked him. Sven’s kissed a few people in his universe and they were… okay… He guessed. But he always imagined what a kiss with Lance must be like.

“It felt… Good. I mean, I know I had my first kiss but now knowing that I’m a clone of Shiro… That was really my first kiss and I was glad it was with Lance. I felt so clumsy when our lips came in contact with each other…” He explained with a small blush on his cheeks now visible, making Sven chuckle at him a bit.

“Everyone feels like that at one point in their lifetime.” He said, patting his shoulder with a small smile.

“Well, if anything, I’m glad it was with you and not the original Black paladin. He acts like Lance is all his even though he hasn’t done anything to him yet. Have you tried kissing Lance’s cheek in front of him? I would love to see his reaction when you do. Or maybe I’ll do it one day as well.” He said with a laugh, the other blushing still at Sven’s suggestion.

“Oh, uh, I… I guess I’ll try when I get the chance but I haven’t really made it official with Lance yet so I don;t know how he would feel about some PDA.” Kuron told him with a small sigh.

Sven snorted and rolled his eyes a bit. “Don’t worry. Once you get his approval, he’ll start being more open with you around the team. I guess. It feels like he’s a show off when it comes to relationships based on how much he tries to flirt with women and men of any species no matter human or alien.”

“That’s just a theory…” Kuron pointed out.

“Well, either way, try it and see if it makes Shiro’s nerve tick a little. Wouldn’t you like to see him be useless in a situation for once?” Sven asked him.

“It sounds like you’re starting to like Shiro Sven…”

“I do not!”

“Well, either way it would be nice to see him like that.”

“See? So all we have to do, is to see what really makes him get under his skin for the next couple of days.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i feel like at the end notes (since I do write the chapter before hand on word) I'll share you the stats of this fic because god you guys are effing amazing! I love you guys and as said many times before I can only continue this fic with your support since you guys always push me to make new chapters ^^
> 
> I have gotten 33 comments, 166 kudos, 30 bookmarks, 75 subscribes, and 1816 hits. you guys are so effing amazing. i feel like i need to say it a thousand times. thank you FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT *^*
> 
> Also i dont wanna promote my other fic but.... Imma do it anyways cuz it needs a bit more love as well! I'm a multishipper so that means, I do ship klance. if you're also looking for a klance fanfic I do have one that a work in progress which is A Blind Date. I also hope you guys enjoy that one as well. 
> 
> Until the next chapter folks!


	6. Shiro Finally Convinces Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries his best to figure out a solution to his issue with Lance. He finally solves it though how he does it is the strange part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHANCE SHANCE SHANCE SHANCE. Also my dad went upstairs at this time and I can smell popcorn from my room. (We have a small house).  
> DAMN IT DAD NOW I WANT POPCORN.  
> Also holy quiznack two chapters in one night?!?!? IS IT CHRISTMAS?! I just felt like writing another chapter for you guys because man, I love this fic as much as you do.

Shiro couldn’t brush off what Sven and his clone, er… Kuron as Lance wants everyone to call him now for some reason, both said to him the last time he had a conversation with them.

“Why can’t I tell Lance I like him?” Shiro asked himself and he leaned his head back on the wall, his hair touching the cold surface of the Altean technology. He always want to confess to Lance. But there’s always a nagging voice in the back of his head saying that Lance wasn’t his. Shiro knows that it was himself holding him back because in all honesty, he knows Lance will brush off his confessions like he’s always has before and not take it seriously. The former Black Paladin wants to know what he can do to make Lance really understand how he feels.

“Fuck! Why does love have to be complicated?!” Shiro suddenly yelled but jumped when he heard a knock.

“Shiro? Uh, dinner’s ready. And you might want to not yell that next time because you don’t know when Lance will come and get you for dinner.” Keith’s voice was muffled because a door was in their way but Shiro chuckled at the other’s statement. He was glad that it was Keith who came to get him. It was that or one of the other paladins except Lance… Ever since he figured out Shiro liked him.

“Alright! I’ll be there in a tick.” Shiro told him, hearing Keith’s footsteps get farther and farther away from his door. The eldest of the paladins sighed and he decided to figure what to do about this situation later. He got up from his bed and went towards the door in which it opened for him automatically and he stepped outside of his room, now walking towards the dining room and heard his room door close behind him.

Dinner was the usual. Hunk’s food goo recipe is slowly evolving and so are the yellow paladin’s cooking skills as well. They were all fortunate that Hunk happened to be a cook on their team because in all honesty, he didn’t know if he could handle Altean food if it was cooked by Coran. After dinner, Shiro remembered overhearing Lance announcing to everyone for some reason that he was going to the pool. Should he follow him? Or was that invitation not meant for him? He didn’t know where Sven and Kuron were going but he did want to talk to Lance by himself and somehow convince Lance that he really does genuinely love Lance for who he is and that it wasn’t just a ‘Shiro’ thing for him to say. Hell, he was still confused as to why Lance would even think that Shiro said such a phrase to everybody. Even Keith thought it was weird and Keith knows him the best out of everyone in their team.

‘Well, guess I’ll have a better chance of talking to him alone if I wait for him in front of his room.’ He thought, now walking into the hallway and stood in front of Lance’s room. After a couple of minutes, he unintentionally started to doze off a bit but opened his eyes wide as soon as he heard a rather familiar voice.

“Oh look it’s the other me.” Kuron said, almost with malice if Shiro had to guess the tone of his voice. “What are you doing in front of his room?” Kuron questioned.

“I’m waiting for him.” Shiro simply said and to that statement of his, Kuron let out a small sigh.

“Well, I just saw him get out of the pool when I walked passed it so I guess he might be coming back soon.” His clone informed him, turning around and started to walk away. That was… a bit nice of him? Shiro didn’t know what to make of that conversation at all since it was just w-e-i-r-d. After that… conversation… he saw Lance and he was wrapped in a beach towel, his hair wet from the swimming he’s done earlier and Shiro’s face lit up once he saw him, a smile on his lips and he greeted the other. “Hey Lance!”

The former blue paladin froze as he heard the familiar voice. Lance was probably the only one who knew how to distinct Kuron and Shiro’s voices which is pretty impressive to Shiro.

“Oh, uh… Hey Shiro. What’s up?” He asked him, the blue paladin trying to act all nonchalant in front of the other.

“I… I want to talk to you… Alone.” Shiro told him, trying to act calmly as he could.

“Sure. I need to take a shower first. I hope you don’t mind waiting for a bit.” Lance said with a smile, walking towards the door to his own room and it opened, the former blue paladin taking a step in it first and he put his beach towel in a laundry chute where it would be taken to the laundry room on the floor below their rooms. He grabbed a pair of blue boxers as well as his light blue bath robe.

“I promise it’ll take less than a varga!” He said before going to his bathroom. Shiro heard some fumbling and a Spanish word being spoken a bit loudly from Lance. He guessed it was some sort of vulgar word judging the fact that he’s heard Lance say it a couple of times before.

Lance didn’t take that long in the shower but during the shower he kept thinking why would Shiro even want to talk to him. In his own room too! Was that crush Shiro seems to have for Lance real? Because if so god damn it, he’d feel like the luckiest person alive. But even if it was real he also liked Kuron and Sven. Quiznack! Why did he have to be stuck on a flying castle with hot men around him? There’s Hunk, his best friend. He wouldn’t even dare to acknowledge in front of Hunk’s face that he thought Hunk is, well, a hunk. And then there’s Keith. Though they do argue a lot, Keith has his cute side too. And oh god, don’t get him started on Shiro. The 25 year old man who’s eight years older than him. Those muscles… And that stupid scar on his face. Ugh. Lance has it bad. Really bad. He flirted with a lot of women just to distract himself from his schoolgirl crush but he really did like Shiro. A lot. He also backed away because he had a nagging suspicion that Keith might like Shiro more than just a brotherly figure. When he was officially done freaking out about his current situation and finally got a calm head on himself, he got out of the shower once he turned it off and got out of the bathroom as fast as he could, his boxers on him and his bathrobe wrapped around him.

“Sorry that took awhile. But it was shorter than a varga.” Lance said with a small chuckle, sitting beside Shiro.

“What’s up?”   
“I… I know you’re going to brush this off… But… I like you. I really do.” Shiro said. “I know you think it’s a joke. But it isn’t. Please… tell me… tell me what I have to do to make you believe my words Lance.”

The brunette blushed at the other’s words. No matter how many times he’s heard them, they always seem to somehow get to Lance.

“I… uh…”

“Please Lance.”

“You… You have to… k-kiss me!” He blurted for some reason, shocking himself as well and his blush darkened some more.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, wondering why Lance would even think that would help prove that he really did like the other.

“Well, if this will open your eyes about my feelings for you… I guess I have no choice.” He warned.

Lance just blurted out whatever came into his mind and right now he really did want to kiss the other. He saw Shiro’s eyes closing and he felt his whole face as well as his neck flush at the sight, also causing him to close his eyes as well.

‘Holy quiznack!’ He shouted to himself in his head and he felt Shiro’s lips on his own. After a couple of seconds, Shiro pulled away and Lance looked at him, his eyes blinking as he processed what just happened in his mind.

“Do you believe me now?” Shiro asked him.

Lance didn’t know what to say but he heard himself saying yes for some reason. Was that really all it took to convince himself that Shiro liked him?

Once he slowly found himself again, he softly smirked, his bolder self now surfacing.

“Is that your definition of a kiss though?” Lance asked him.

“... Excuse me?”

The former blue paladin sighed and he crawled onto Shiro’s lap, giggling a bit as he saw the other blushing.

“I’ll say this in english tiger: Is that what you call a kiss?”

“Y-yes?” Shiro said, his voice faltering a bit.

“Then let me show you what a real kiss is like Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER KISSBLOCK BY YOURS TRUELY :D
> 
> Not updating the data I have because it has been like half an hour since I last wrote the other chapter so not much would have changed during such a short amount of time... So yeah no updates on the stats now. Until the next chapter folks! (i wonder what the word chapter would be in altean)


	7. Lance Wants the Shiros Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives Shiro a 'real' kiss... And he also tells Shiro that he's also been pining for Kuron and Sven for a long while now. How will Shiro react towards Lance's feelings for all three of the Shiro's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawd. 2k HITS. IM SCREAMING. You guys are the best! And I am not! Because yet again my body did not allow me to sleep last night so you are getting another one of bb's sleepy chapters. Im gonna call it that now. Bb's sleepy chapters where BB tries writing when she's got zero sleep from the previous night!
> 
> Anyways, I hope it doesnt show at all in my writing, I know it might but still, hopefully 98% is still good. And I was gonna do two chapters.. But... seeing how I'm tired as hell I'll try my best to rest up tonight and get the two other chapters sometime tomorrow if tomorrow allows me to give you guys two chapters!

Shiro blushed as he felt the younger male grabbing him by his grey undershirt and pulled him into a deeper kiss. One that was ten times a bit more passionate than the earlier one they just had. It kind of embarrassed himself that he’s being taught how to give a ‘real’ kiss in Lance’s dictionary. He loved it though. Every second of it. And when Lance pulled away he looked at him in the brunette’s ocean blue eyes and softly whispered. “I don’t think that was a real kiss either.”

“Oh?~ Tiger here wants to show me a real kiss? Well, show me a real kiss since you’re tooting your horn so loudly.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms as if he was making a point as to how shy and timid Shiro could be with stuff like this but what he got was just the opposite. It seems as if Lance pushed Shiro’s buttons good enough and they were now frenching for goodness sake. FRENCHING. Which totally caught Lance off his guard and that is always not a good thing… For Lance.

Shiro however, was having the time of his life. He was french kissing the man he loves dearly and to his surprise, the other wasn’t pushing him away or showing any sign of retaliation. He was glad that Lance was returning such a kiss.

“Mmmm~” Lance softly moaned, feeling Shiro’s tongue being pushed up against his own and he tried his best to keep up with the other’s vigorous kissing, swapping some saliva from each other’s mouths once in a couple ticks.

Unfortunately Lance couldn’t have kept up with Shiro’s unbelievable pace and was the first to pull away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Seeing that, Shiro licked his lips to clean up the saliva that was on his own set of lips and softly smirked at Lance.

“Now Lance, honey, is that a good enough kiss for you?” He asked him in a teasing voice, the other blushing in response.

“S-shiro! I… I’m sorry I underestimated your kissing skills!” Lance quickly apologized, his face flushed red to his ears, covering his face due to embarrassment.

“Guess you liked it?”

“A… A lot. Quiznack… I don’t know what to do now…” Lance groaned, now realizing he liked THREE men who all looked the same.

“We can cuddle?” He offered, since it was getting a bit late.

“I… I’d like that. But… Shiro… I like you too and I know you know that but… I need to be completely honest with you. While… you were gone… I may have… developed some feelings… For Kuron. And… And Sven.” He said, biting his bottom lip afterwards.

“Okay. … Wait what? You also like SVEN.?” He questioned. Kuron he got because he was practically himself but Sven? His alternative universe self?

“I know he might be mean to you but… He’s sweet… He knows a lot about guns… I just… I fell for him hard. God… I fell for all three of you hard. And I really don’t want to choose! I hate choosing. You can ask Hunk.” He said and started telling a story but he was going so fast that Shiro couldn’t really understand him. “There was one time in this amusement park and I saw these two bears I wanted that were blue and purple but knowing me and Hunk’s luck we’d probably only get one and spend all of our pocket change--” Before Lance could even continue, Shiro placed his human arm on Lance’s shoulder and softly shushed him, not wanting Lance to strain his brain about the situation they were in.

“I know Lance. They… Threatened to take you away from me if I didn’t step up and, well, take you as mine.” He said with a small chuckle.

“Oh… Well then… What should we do Shiro?” The Cuban asked him and he crawled back onto his lap, the former black Paladin wrapping his arms around the younger male’s waist, resting his chin on Lance’s right shoulder and he softly sighed.

“Honestly, I think the best thing is to talk it out to them. Once they realize we all have the same goal, well, they’ll do anything to keep a straight head.” Shiro told him.

Not knowing what the ‘goal’ Shiro was talking about, Lance spoke to ask him about it.

“To make you feel good and happy of course!” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shiro’s words only made Lance blush in reply, nuzzling his head into the other’s shoulder to hide his reaction from him.

The actions Lance made Shiro chuckle in response, kissing him on his neck and that caused the other to squeak a bit.

“Hey, it’s true. I’m not lying. Since they feel the same way I do and love you just as much as I do as well, they’ll say the same thing. Guarantee it.”

Lance sighs and leans into the other’s broad chest, nuzzling his face in the other’s warmth and gently closed his eyes. “I hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual BB will give you the statistics of this fic!
> 
> 78 Subscriptions, 2104 hits, 182 Kudos, 29 comment threads, and 32 bookmarks.
> 
> Until next chapter folks! BB out! (yeah did that sound cool? It totally sounded cool in my head!)


	8. Sneak Master Kuron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuron sneaks behind Lance and gives him a surprise hug!
> 
> After Lance scolding him for the millionth time they get into a serious talk about their relationship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn, I'm always checking up to see if I'm using the Altean language correctly. TT^TT It made me realize I needed to bookmark the quiznacking page XD
> 
> Also holy quiznack I used quiznack in this chapter a LOT. I really hope they find other vulgar words for "F****" other than quiznack or else you guys can create a drinking game where you can take a shot every time you read quiznack. After this of course xD

Lance sighed as he remembered what happened a couple quintents ago. ‘He actually kissed me.’ He thought even though they were still sneaking in kisses in the empty hallways every time they crossed paths with each other. He never did with Kuron though for some reason. Maybe it was because they haven’t officially stated together that they wanted to go out together. Like he and Shiro did. The former blue paladin was feeling guilty though since he knew the other two liked him just as much as Shiro likes Lance. ‘Maybe this isn’t a good idea. Being this lovey-dovey with another guy that looks exactly like them behind their backs.’ He thought and softly sighed to himself.

With his scaringly cat like reflexes, Kuron snuck behind Lance and gave him a hug, inhaling his scent as he did so.

The unexpected hug made Lance jump a little in surprise and a small shriek escaped from his mouth. “KURON. How many quiznacking times did I tell you not to do that?” Lance scolded, but hugged him back, a bit glad that the other was finally showing some affection after all this time.

“Like, every quiznacking tick.” Kuron softly whispered, kissing his precious’ beautiful neck, making Lance shiver a bit in response.

“How’s my blue doing?” Kuron asked him, peppering kisses on Lance’s cheek and kept him in his arms.

“Pretty good now that you’re with me~” Lance giggled, a blush creeping up on his cheeks and the other chuckles, now kissing his nose.

“So, Lance, I was thinking… About last time… Does… Does it mean we’re in a relationship?” Kuron asked him, making Lance stop his giggling and frown a bit, putting Kuron’s arms away from his waist and turned to face the other.

“Are you quiznacking me right now? When you’re showering me with your god damn kisses!” Lance yelled, widening his eyes at how loud he was but stopped since he knew that if anyone heard him, they’ll be the talk in the Castle and he didn’t want anything out yet until they can confirm that all three of them can be in a relationship together.

The sudden outburst Lance had made Kuron flinch. If he had Galra ears they would be downwards right now.

“I know Keith would be so dense but… You’re worse! Ugh, yes I want to be with you but… I need to confirm something else first alright?” He told him, knowing that Sven hasn’t made a move on him yet out of the three and it was giving him some anxiety for some reason.

“Hey! I… I’m new at this.” Kuron said, trying to defend himself. He knew how Shiro would react but he didn’t know how he would react to all of this.

Lance sighed, knowing what he was talking about. Kuron was still trying to find out who he really is. After all, he was ‘Shiro’ for the past ‘25’ feebs. “Sorry… I hope you can forgive my rudeness.”

With those words, Kuron kissed Lance’s cheek and softly chuckles. “Don’t worry. I know you can be as hot headed as Keith can be.” Lance blushed once more and he puffed his cheeks out. ‘Oh quiznack! That’s adorable!” Kuron thought in his head, blushing a little as well and he coughed, trying to clear his throat because it suddenly felt as if something got stuck in it.

“I… I should be heading back now. Keith wants me to be his sparring partner as well.” Kuron informed Lance, who only nodded in response.

“Okay. Have fun with mullet head.” Lance said with a small laugh, kissing Kuron on the lips before leaving the hallway to go find Sven.

“God he really is so quiznacking cute.” Kuron said to himself with a goofy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so decafeeb is a decade and I assume feeb is a year thus why I said 25 feebs. Hopefully my guess is correct because if there is another word for year I'm gonna tell Dreamworks that it doesn't make sense for the Altean language to have another word for year since they technically have 'feeb'.
> 
> I want to start on another project soon but I haven't finish A Blind Date yet :'D Klance needs more love sodfjdfjj. Also, I love how it's rated M but like, there's no sexy scene at all. Which is scary for me since I usually jump into smut as soon as I get the chance to xD Don't worry guys. Smut will come soon. (Hopefully, unless I change my mind and make another ongoing fanfic where you guys can tell me sex plots with the Shiros x Lance ships). 
> 
> As for the stats: 83 Subs, 2427 Hits, 197 Kudos, 32 Comment threads, and 35 bookmarks. Once again, I cannot thank you guys enough for giving me the push I need to keep going on with this lovely fanfic. ^^
> 
> Until next chapter folks. BB out!
> 
> PS: Also some of the stats are being labelled incorrectly as soon as I get out of the editing mode but I'm 100% sure it's right on my statistics screen.


End file.
